Moments In Time
by Charante Leclerc
Summary: A series of one-shots, prompted by Lelliie. Mainly because I was bored.
1. Strawberries and IceCream

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from.**

**Author's Note: Basically, I was bored, and Chapter 7 wasn't going well, so I asked the amazing Lelliie to give me prompts. I asked for one, and got seven in return. So this is the first in a series of one-shots. Enjoy!**

**PS Not set in my usual universe, they are just going to change universes every chapter. So absolutely no continuity whatsoever. **

**PPS As someone mentioned to me on Tumblr, I realise that anyone who uses Fahrenheit won't understand the temperature. So it is 36 degrees Celsius, which is 96.8 degrees Fahrenheit. **

Strawberries and Ice-Cream

Tony sat on the roof, idly licking his spoon. Today was the hottest day for the past decade, reaching 36 degrees. Normal people were inside. Normal people were probably standing underneath a freezing cold shower, clothes and all.

Tony Stark decided he wanted to sit out in the sunshine, eating Baked Alaska Ben & Jerry's.

And was probably going to get sunstroke.

"Stark! If you shrivel up, I will not be held responsible!" Coulson shouted out at him. Hell, even Coulson had ditched... well, Coulson had completely ditched his normal attire. He was literally dressed in nothing but a Hawkeye t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. It was like seeing Coulson naked.

Actually, it was worse than seeing Coulson naked. This made him look human. Coulson could probably still be scary while naked. It was a lot easier to think of him as a normal person while wearing a Hawkeye t-shirt. Not just because it was Clint (who was distinctly un-scary, especially up against Natasha), but for the fact that only Coulson would wear a t-shirt with his boyfriend on it.

Tony scooped another spoonful of ice-cream, sucking contentedly on the spoon. The view across New York was hazy, the sunset illuminating the sleepy city.

"And you weren't going to save any for me? I'm disappointed." A smooth voice sounded behind. Tony grinned, and turned to face the visitor.

"I'll give you some if you give me something in return." Tony teased. A dark eyebrow tilted upwards, as the pale god sat beside him.

"Would strawberries suffice?" Loki extended his arm forward, clutching a box of strawberries. Tony's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get those? There are none in the city, let alone the state!" Tony exclaimed, leaning forward. Loki held the box out of reach, tutting.

"In exchange, I believe. Yours first." Tony sighed, rolling his eyes, but fed the dark haired man a spoon. Loki moaned, licking the metal. Tony grinned.

"Careful. Don't want to drop any on that lovely attire of yours." The engineer indicated at the god's swimming trunks, Converses, and Iron Man t-shirt. Loki licked his lips slowly, his gaze on Tony's face. He reached into the box, and held out a strawberry. Tony huffed.

"You had to pick the smallest, didn't you?" Tony waved at the strawberry. Loki just grinned, predatory. Tony sighed, and bit into the strawberry, juice running down his face. Loki shook his head.

"Didn't you ever learn to eat your food properly?" Tony grinned.

"Why don't you come and clean me up then?" Loki's eyes glinted, and he crawled over to the inventor, and slowly licked off the juice. Tony shuddered as the cold tongue met his skin, shivers running down his spin. Loki settled himself on Tony's lap, his green eyes sparkling.

"Ice-cream, if you may." Tony reached into the tub again, feeding Loki another spoonful.

He absolutely didn't purposely spill some down the god's t-shirt.

Loki looked up at him through his eyelashes, and pulled off his t-shirt elegantly, flinging it off to the side.

"Would you like another strawberry, Stark?" Loki asked, his voice seductive. Tony nodded, resting his hands on the god's waist. Loki reached for another strawberry, but instead bit lightly into it.

"Hey! My strawberry!" Loki cocked his eyebrow, as if to say _Come and get it._ Tony smiled, taking a large bite out of the same fruit. Loki's cold breath ghosted over his mouth, making him shudder once again. Tony leaned forward slightly further, so cool lips were pressed against warm ones. The god gasped, Tony swallowing the sound, their tongues meeting. Loki hummed, lacing his hands into the engineers hair, his legs wrapping around Tony's waist.

Tony slowly pulled away, ignoring the god's growl of annoyance.

"If you're a really good boy, you might get some more ice-cream." Loki grinned evilly, and pulled Tony down for another kiss.

o0o

The rest of the Avengers watched the exchange inside, silently. Clint suddenly faced Coulson.

"You know, if you're a really good boy, you may get a treat." Clint waggled his eyebrows. Coulson mainly flopped onto the sofa, groaning into it.

"One day, I really will taser him."

"Whilst watching Supernanny?"

"Whilst watching Supernanny."


	2. Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from.**

**Author's Note: Yeah. I am rubbish at updating on this. I only write these ones on whims. And as I'd just finished a story, I thought "Why the hell not?" So here's another chapter! Prompted again by the amazing LelliieTheSnake (she's changed her name), though probably not done as she orginally intended. But go check out her stuff. It's good. Just a reminder it is just a one-shot, and not set in the Untouchable Promises universe. Enjoy!**

**PS. I will try and get Clint/Coulson in ****every**** story. Because it is one of my top three ships. And they are just too cute together. So you have been warned!**

Shakespeare

The first time Loki found a note, it said nothing more than _Journey's end in lovers meeting_.

Loki quickly discarded it, deciding it was a joke, possibly by the Warriors Three. After all, he had changed all their Maths notes for word-for-word scripts of Doctor Who.

* * *

The second time he found a note, he started to get annoyed.

"Which one of you _brainiacs_ decided that leaving me _love notes_ would be a good prank?" He snarled, entering his lounge and seeing Thor, Sif and the Warrior's Three (Ridiculous name. America had never even had warriors. And the Nordic countries had _Vikings_. So technically they should be called something like the Viking's Free). Blank faces answered him, confusion then setting in.

"Love notes brother?" Thor questioned, rising to his feet. Loki shook the offending piece of paper in his face. This one had _Love looks not with the eye, but with the mind; And therefore winged Cupid is painted blind_ scrawled upon it. Thor took it from him, reading it with a frown upon his face.

"But you know, brother, that this is not our handwriting! Did you not see this? I say we are not your culprits." Thor handed the piece of paper back to him. Loki scowled, stalking out the room, slamming the door hard to vent his annoyance.

* * *

He found the third note in his English Literature book. _This is the very ecstasy of love._ Loki almost screamed, emitting a strangled sound nonetheless. The class looked up, annoyance on their faces. Mr Coulson turned around from where he was writing notes on the board.

"Problem, Mr Odinson?" He asked, his tone bland as normal. Loki remained silent, staring back at the teacher. "Mr Odinson, I would like you to answer me."

"Laufeyson."

"Pardon?"

"My surname is Laufeyson. Kindly remember that in the future." A shocked gasp ran round the class. Loki found it difficult to refrain from rolling his eyes. Such _idiots_. Answering back to a teacher wasn't all that shocking.

Coulson merely inclined his head, before asking again "Mr Laufeyson, is there a problem?"

Loki smirked, before replying, "No problem Sir."

* * *

The fourth note narrowed down the list of possible culprits. It was a longer note this time, with his name and a picture at the bottom.

_Loki Laufeyson,_  
_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt that I love you._

The picture that followed was an odd thing, circular, with little triangles sticking out, coloured blue, drawn in such a way that it was supposed to be emitting light. However much he frowned upon that picture, he could not remember seeing such a thing. But one thing became clear. The person shared a class with him, and had heard his confrontation – if it could be called such – with Mr Coulson. Most of that class were extremely shy, and boring, and hardly any had the intellect to try and seduce him with Shakespeare. A smile licked across Loki's face.

He couldn't wait to see what the next note would bring.

* * *

But he never got another note.

He waited for one. He checked all his books, his locker, even spent one lunchtime crawling around on his hands and knees checking all his classrooms. Coulson had looked at him strangely, but decided to pay no attention, going back to eating doughnuts and marking an essay. By the frown upon his face, it was probably Barton's. Hill paid no attention either.

Fury barked at him to get the fuck out of his office.

Maybe he should just stay away from the headmaster. At least until that vein has stopped throbbing and Loki knows he isn't raising the guy's blood pressure.

Loki was relieved. There was no doubt about that. But in a strange way, he was also disappointed. He missed the letters, even if they annoyed him. He missed the way that they made him feel special. Made him feel sought after. Like someone actually cared about him.

And that's what hurt him most of all.

Because what if it had only been a joke? Something funny to play on the outsider, the loner. Because that was what he was. Pathetic and lonely. Getting his only form of friendship from scraps of paper.

Snarling, he kicked a door, letting it bang against the wall.

He ignored the sight of Barton and Coulson being in a much too close proximity for it to be a teacher-student conversation.

That, and Barton had his tongue down Coulson's throat.

He stalked along the corridor, glowering at the floor. He didn't even realise when he banged into someone, until he hit the floor hard.

"Hey! You okay?" He heard a voice above him. Loki just groaned, his eyes firmly shut.

"Oh yes, I'm just having a _ball_ here on the floor. I'm having a tea party with my friends, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber. _What do you think?_" He hissed the last part, opening his eyes to stare at the person above him. Stark. Just perfect.

Stark's face was shocked, his brown eyes hurt. "I was just asking."

Loki glared back, his green eyes like shattered glass. "Well, just _don't_ in the future."

"Okay." Stark continued to hesitate around him.

"_What, Stark?_"

Stark shuffled from foot to foot. "Do you need some help up?"

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you insist." Tony eagerly leaned forward, grabbing Loki's hand, and heaving him to his feet. They stood like that, still holding hands, Stark staring at him, until Loki cleared his voice.

"Ahem." He looked pointedly down at their grasped hands. Tony jumped, letting go of Loki's hand, giving the taller man an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." Stark fiddled with a scrap of paper in his hands. Loki gave the scrap a pointed look.

"Some poor girls phone number? That you'll probably chuck in the nearest bin?" Loki drawled, his face displeased. Stark looked hurt again.

"No! I wouldn't do that anyway." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I might, but that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"This is actually for you."

"For _me_?"

"Yeah. I was coming to find you when you mowed into me."

"I think you'd find that as I was the one on the floor, you'd be the one that mowed _me_ down."

"It doesn't matter. This is still for you."

Loki took the piece of paper, holding it gently at a corner. His eyes widened when he saw what was written upon the piece.

_Love sought is good, but given unsought is better_.

Loki raised his shocked eyes to Stark's. "Is this some kind of _joke_?" He hissed, his expression darkening. Tony shook his head, confused. "_Then why?_"

"Because I... I love you." No sooner were the words out of Stark's lips, Loki froze.

"You what?" Tony grinned at the wordsmith, lost for words.

"I love you. Or at the very least fancy you like crazy. But I think its love. You intrigue me. You're fascinating. You're _extremely_ good-looking. Like a model, in fact. You're intelligent. There are so many layers to you, that I just don't know where to begin. You're complex, and _much_ more entertaining that Thor. And most of all, you're just Loki." Sta... Tony stopped for breath. "And I'd _really_ like it if you'd go on a date with me." Tony just stopped, leaning against the wall, expectant brown eyes turned on Loki.

And Loki just stood there and gaped.

Then he heard himself say, "Okay."

Tony's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, happiness shining out. "Great! How does the cinema sound? If that isn't too cliché? Or I need a partner to go and see filming on the new Doctor Who series?" Tony rambled off at top speed. "Do you even like Doctor Who? What about dinner? Or I dunno, umm..." Tony shut up quickly as a pair of cold lips found their way onto his. Loki pulled back to see Tony shocked into silence.

"Doctor Who will do fine."

Tony nodded once, before regaining his senses.

"How about tomorrow?"


End file.
